Secret
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: NarufemSasu/Menyaksikan kematian kedua orang tuanya dihadapakan mata sendiri membuat Kurama menjadi sosok pemuda yang hidup penuh dendam dan berambisi untuk membunuh pria bertato ular dan mengganti identitasnya menjadi Naruto dan masuk kedalam akademi Konoha Intelligence Agency namun pertemuannya dengan dokter cantik tapi cool membuat hidupnya sedikit lebih berwarna. DLDR/Xavier/
1. Prolog

**Fanfic ini milik author Xavier Another tapi karena akun ffnnya bermasalah akhirnya di publikasikan di akun milik Mitsuki HimeChan.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Xavier Another**

 **present**

 **Secret**

 **NarufemSasu**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin berhembus. Membuat butir-butir salju berterbangan mengikuti arah angin, menciptakan suhu malam yang semakin dingin menusuk kulit hingga ke tulang. Disana terlihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang duduk dengan pandangan kosong menatap kedua kaki telanjangnya yang memucat dan mengkerut akibat suhu yang semakin menurun.

Dari sudut matanya, mengalir setetes liquid bening yang jatuh begitu basah hingga ke pipinya dan turun ke rahangnya. Ingatan-ingatan tentang kejadian satu jam yang lalu berputar begitu saja, melintas dan tergambar di dalam kepalanya, membuat ia semakin kesal, benci dan bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menghabisi orang itu, orang yang memiliki tato ular di pergelangan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba sepasang kaki kecil dan mungil muncul dihadapannya membuat ia harus mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut raven sebahu dan memiliki manik berwarna hitam kelam seperti langit malam tanpa bulan dan bintang.

Gadis kecil itu membawa payung kecil bergambar beruang coklat di tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya ia membawa sebungkus roti. Gadis kecil itu pun berjongkok menatap sepasang manik sapphire milik anak laki-laki itu.

"Amu asti apalkan?" tanyanya dengan cadel mengingat usianya masih lima tahun.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya diam saja memandangi gadis kecil yang berjongkok didepannya yang telah menyodorkan sebungkus roti dan menaruh payungnya ke jalan, lalu mengeluarkan kotak susu rasa vanila dari dalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan dan memberikannya pula kepada anak laki-laki itu.

"Untuk amu." katanya sambil menyodorkan kotak susu dan sebungkus roti.

"Untukku?" tanya anak laki-laki dan gadis kecil itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu pun tersenyum dan menerima roti dan susu dari gadis kecil, "Terima kasih." ujarnya tulus.

"Um. Cama-cama, alau itu cacu au ulang uyu anti papa malah alau cacu dak ada di umah." sahutnya riang sambil menoleh kearah pintu gerbang besar dan mewah tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Ya udah kamu pulang gih, makasih ya." ujarnya lembut dan gadis kecil itu mengangguk lalu mengambil payungnya dan berlari begitu saja menuju pintu gerbang sebuah rumah mewah, dimana disana seorang satpam sudah menunggu nona mudanya.

"Cacu." gumam anak itu seraya menatap butir-butir salju yang berguguran dari atas langit, dipejamkannya kedua matanya dan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman yang sempat hilang.

 **Bersambung~**


	2. Kebahagian yang menghilang

**Chapter 1 : Kebahagian yang menghilang**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : NarufemSasu**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comport, Action**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Terima kasih untuk Mitsuki HimeChan yang mau berkolaborasi dengan ku untuk membuat fanfic ini dan menjadi inspirasi ku dalam menulis.**

 **Secret a Naruto Fanfiction By Xavier Another**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa... Ayaaaaaaaaaah!" teriak seorang anak histeris saat salah satu telinganya berhasil di tarik oleh ibunya sendiri karena bangun kesiangan.

"Hentikan Kushina, Kurama itu masih kecil." ujar Minato, suami Kushina.

Kushina menatap suaminya sebal yang muncul entah darimana membuat putra semata wayangnya langsung lari begitu saja kebelakang suaminya untuk berlindung dari dirinya.

"Usianya itu sudah sepuluh tahun, sayang tapi kelakukaannya? Ya tuhan." Kushina mendengus sebal dan Kurama malah bersembunyi dengan tenang dibelakang ayahnya.

"Serasa punya ibu tiri." celetuk Kurama dan berhasil memunculkan dua tanduk di atas kepala ibunya.

"APA KAU BILANG?" teriak Kushina geram dan Kurama memeluk erat pinggang ayahnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Kushina, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu dan Kurama cepat mandi sana." ujar Minato melerai.

Kurama mengangguk cepat dan mengambil handuk dari balik pintu kamarnya dan langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Setelah memastikan anaknya masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Minato menarik lengan Kushina untuk keluar dari dalam kamar putra mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?!" tanya Kushina ketus karena masih marah dengan putranya dan juga suaminya yang selalu memanjakan Kurama.

"Beresi pakaian dan bawa uang, ayahku berhasil menemukan keberadaan kita." ujar Minato setengah berbisik.

Raut wajah Kushina berubah menjadi pucat seketika, "Ma-ma-maksud ka-kamu kita harus pindah lagi?" tanya Kushina cemas menatap suaminya.

"Maafkan aku Kushina, seharusnya aku tidak menikahi mu dan menempatkan kamu dalam posisi bahaya apalagi sekarang ada Kurama." ujar Minato menyesal lalu menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap kedua manik violet milik istrinya.

Kushina tersenyum getir dan mengangkat dagu suaminya menggunakan ibu jarinya, "Menikah dengan mu adalah pilihan ku Minato, aku tidak takut atau menyesal karena aku mencintai mu." perkataan itu begitu saja meluncur dari mulut Kushina bagaikan embun pagi yang menyejukkan jiwa.

Setetes air mata Minato jatuh begitu saja dan memeluk istrinya erat. Kushina tersenyum dan membalas pelukkan suaminya, "Inilah hidup dan kita harus menjalaninya, aku yakin kita pasti bisa." ujar Kushina lembut.

"Terima kasih Kushina, aku mencintai mu, sangat mencintai mu." ujar Minato tulus dan melepaskan pelukkannya, menatap kedua violet Kushina dengan penuh kasih dan cinta.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku beres-beres dulu dan kau siapkan apa yang kita perlukan." ujar Kushina seraya mengelus rahang tegas milik Minato.

Minato mengangguk mengerti dan secepat kilat ia mencuri ciuman di bibir Kushina sekilas lalu kabur sebelum Kushina berteriak. Kushina yang mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba hanya bisa terdiam dengan kedua pipinya yang sudah merona hebat.

Kushina berbalik kebelakang dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk membereskan pakaiannya dan suaminya lalu memasukan beberapa dokumen penting dan sejumlah uang tunai karena mereka tidak berani memakai atm, takut keberadaan mereka bisa di lacak. Setelah selesai dengan pakaiannya, Kushina berlari cepat menuju kamar Kurama.

Kurama yang baru saja selesai berpakaian menatap ibunya heran, "Kaa-chan." panggilnya pelan.

"Kita mau pindah lagi?" tanya Kurama penasaran.

"Iya sayang." jawab Kushina lirih, selesai membereskan pakaian Kurama dengan segera ia menarik lengan Kurama untuk keluar dari dalam kamar, menuruni anak tangga dimana suaminya telah menunggu didepan rumah.

"Ayo cepat." ujar Minato seraya memasukan dua buah koper kedalam bagasi mobil.

"Kita mau pindah kemana lagi?" tanya Kurama bingung.

"Mungkin kali ini kita akan keluar kota." jawab Minato lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kurama.

"Ayo nak, masuk." titahnya, Kurama hanya diam saja dan masuk sesuai apa yang ayahnya pinta dan ibunya ikut masuk dan duduk berdampingan dengan ayahnya.

"Kau dengan Kurama akan tinggal di Rouran saja, biarkan aku tinggal Konoha untuk menyelesaikan semua ini." ujar Minato.

"Apa maksud mu? Aku tidak mau jauh dari mu Minato, kenapa kau bisa bilang seperti itu." sahut Kushina cemas.

"Ini demi keselamatan mu dan Kurama, Kushina, aku menyayangi kalian berdua lebih dari nyawaku sendiri, aku mohon kau mengerti dan akan aku lakukan apa saja agar ayah ku berhenti melakukan semua kegilaannya ini." ujar Minato emosi.

Kushina akhirnya memilih bungkam dan membuang mukanya ke jendela mobil untuk menyembunyikan bendungan air matanya. Kurama menatap kedua orang tuanya sendu dan ikut memilih diam.

Perjalanan dari Konoha menuju Rouran pun memakan waktu hampir lima jam dan selama itu keheningan menyelimuti mereka tanpa suara bahkan saat turun dari mobil untuk makan di rumah makan, mereka tetap diam.

Mobil yang Minato akhirnya sampai juga di kota Rouran, Kurama menatap takjub bangunan tinggi-tinggi yang ada disisi kanan dan kiri jalanan kota, kota ini begitu bersih dan tentram.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah berlantai satu yang terbuat dari kayu, memang terlihat sederhana tapi sangat nyaman untuk di tinggali.

Kushina turun dari dalam mobil begitu juga dengan Kurama yang hanya mengekor dari belakang ibunya namun sebelum itu Minato telah lebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangan Kurama.

"Sssst." Minato menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir dan Kurama menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Minato tersenyum tipis dan berlutut di depan Kurama yang menatapnya bingung, "Ingatlah satu hal Kurama, nama mu Kuramakan?" tanya Minato dan Kurama menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kurama itu hanya nama panggilan mu dan ayah mohon padamu, jika sesuatu terjadi pada keluarga kita, kau harus tahu kalau nama mu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, jika ada yang bertanya nama mu, nama mu adalah Uzumaki Naruto." ujar Minato.

"Kenapa yah? Kan nama ku Kurama bukan Naruto." ujar Kurama bingung.

"Nama mu Uzumaki Naruto sayang dan Kurama hanyalah nama panggilan mu saja." Minato mengelus kepala Kurama pelan.

"Ya sudah dari pada bingung lebih baik kita masuk." ujar Minato lalu berdiri dan mengajak Kurama untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang ia beli beberapa minggu yang lalu.

 **...**

Kurama berlari-lari kecil di halaman belakang rumahnya sambil menembakkan pistol air kearah ayahnya yang juga sedang menebakinya pula.

"Ahahahahaa..." Kurama tertawa keras karena berasil membuat ayahnya basah kuyup.

"Nanti aku mau jadi polisi biar bisa nembak terus." seru Kurama dan Minato hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kurama jangan main air terus." tegur Kushina yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah.

Kurama tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri ibunya dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Ibu...ibu... ayah beliin aku pistol ini kerenkan." seru Kurama bangga memperlihatkan pistol mainan yang ada di tangannya.

"Iya keren sekarang kamu mandi gih, ini sudah sangat sore." ujar Kushina tegas dan Kurama langsung mengangguk patuh dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum ibunya berubah menjadi monster yang sering ada di tv.

Kushina menghampiri suaminya yang juga menghampiri dirinya, "Apa kita akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina. Minato hanya diam saja dan menghela napas. "Aku yakin kita akan baik-baik saja, ayo masuk." ujar Minato dan mengamit lengan Kushina.

"Aku takut." ujar Kushina mencicit.

"Ak–"

"Aku tidak takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku Minato tapi aku takut dengan Naruto, apa yang akan terjadi pada anak kita?" ujar Kushina cepat seraya menatap suaminya dalam.

"Aku yakin Naruto akan baik-baik saja." sahut Minato tak yakin. "Kau pun sama, kau akan baik-baik saja bersama Naruto disini, aku yakin. Besok aku akan berangkat kembali ke Konoha." lanjut Minato.

"Hati-hati dan cepatlah mandi, kita akan malam spesial hari ini." ujar Kushina lembut. Minato tersenyum lebar mendengarnya dan mencium pucuk kepala Kushina sayang.

Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya Kurama bergegas keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur dan ia pun dapat menicum aroma masakan yang paling ia suka. Senyum mengembang lebar di wajahnya ketika melihat tiga mangkuk ramen berada di atas meja bundar.

Kurama duduk di tatami sementara ibunya sibuk membawa sepiring kue ikan ke atas meja dan tiga gelas air minum.

"Ayah mana?" tanya Kurama yang tak kunjung melihat ayahnya.

"Ayah sedang di kamar." jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum, tak lama Minato muncul dan duduk bersama mereka.

"Waaaaah sepertinya hari ini pesta kue ikan." ujar Minato geli melihat banyaknya kue ikan di dalam piring. "Kan kue ikan kesukaan kalian." timpal Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Kurama mencomot kue ikan yang ada di piring dan memakannya dengan senang hati, "Kue ikan buatan ibu memang yang terbaik." Kurama mengancungkan jempolnya kearah Kushina dan Kushina tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Makasih sayang." ujar Kushina senang.

Minato dan Kurama tertawa kecil melihat Kushina yang tersenyum, mereka pun makan malam dengan nikmat dan sesekali tertawa mendengar celotehan Kurama tentang teman-temannya yang ada di sekitar rumah.

Tanpa mengetahui kalau malam ini adalah malam terakhir Kurama menikmati ramen dan kue ikan buatan ibunya dan terakhir kalinya melihat ayah dan ibunya tertawa karena celotehannya.

 **...**

Kurama bangun dari tidurnya saat tenggorokkannya terasa haus dan butuh air, Kurama berjalan keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan kedua sapphirenya terbelalak saat melihat ayahnya berdiri sambil menodongkan senjatanya kearah pria bermantel hitam dan menggunakan tudung di kepalanya serta topeng.

Sedangkan ibunya bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya dengan sangat ketakutan.

"Pergilah dari sini." usir Minato dengan masih mempertahankan pistolnya.

"Pergi? Khihihi yang benar saja." ujar pria bertopeng itu sambil memutari ayah dan ibunya.

"Kau harus mati Minato begitu juga dengan mu Kushina, kau tahu hati ini begitu sakit." ujarnya sambil menunjukkan bagian dadanya yang tertutup mantel.

"Oh ya aku juga mendapat tugas dari ayah mu untuk membunuh mu Mi-na-to." ujarnya penuh dengan penekanan tapi Minato tidak takut sama sekali sambil terus menodongkan pistolnya kearah pria bertopeng.

Pria itu terhenti saat melihat Kurama berdiri di balik lemari dan ia pun tersenyum, "Akhirnya aku melihat mu tuan muda Kurama." ujarnya membuat Minato terkejut dan langsung menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat putranya dan di saat itulah pria bertopeng melepaskan peluru pertamanya dan langsung menembus punggung Minato.

"Ayaaaaaaah..."

"Minatoooo..." teriak Kurama dan Kushina bersamaan melihat tubuh Minato yang mulai tumbang tapi Minato dengan sekuat tenaga kembali berdiri dan menembak kearah pria bertopeng.

"Kushina pergi bawa Kurama!" seru Minato.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi Minato." sahut Kushina ketakutan berdiri dibelakang suaminya.

"Kurama pergi dari sini nak!" teriak Kushina sambil menatap Kurama cemas.

Kurama tidak berlari dari tempatnya sama sekali padahal ayah dan ibunya terus menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Minato dan pria bertopeng itu terlibat perkelahian dan Kushina menjauh dan berusaha mengambil vas bunga dan ia lempar kearah pria itu dan berhasil mengenai tubuh pria itu hingga limbung dan menghantam kursi kayu hingga patah.

"Bawa Kurama!" bentak Minato keras kepada istrinya.

Dengan berat hati Kushina melangkah pergi menuju putranya dan memeluk Kurama erat dan ia gendong tapi suara letusan pistol kembali terdengar dan rasa panas dan perih menghampiri punggungnya.

 **Dor!**

"Akh!" Minato menjadi perisai bagi istrinya dan peluru yang pria itu tembakan mengenai perutnya.

"Ayaah..." panggil Kurama pelan.

 **Dor!**

Kushina memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan berlari kearah dapur sambil menahan rasa sakit yang ada di punggungnya karena saat ini keselamatan Kurama adalah yang yang penting, jika ia harus mati maka putranya harus hidup. Kushina menurunkan Kurama dari gendongannya dan membuka pintu dapur dengan buru-buru dan sata pintu dapur terbuka sebuah peluru kembali melesat.

 **Dor!**

Kushina terjatuh karena salah satu kakinya tertembak, "Pergilah lewat pintu itu, cepat Naruto, cepatlah nak." ujarnya lemah. Kurama menangis terisak menatap ibunya dan pria itu pun datang, pria itu berjalan pelan dan menodongkan pistol kearah Kurama yang mendongak melihat kearahnya.

"Tuan muda Kurama apa kabar?" sapanya dengan seringai mematikan dari balik topeng yang ia gunakan.

Kedua sapphire milik Kurama menatap tangan pria itu yang memegang pistol lama hingga ia melihat tato berbentuk ular tergambar di pergelangan tangan pria itu, "Ja-ja-jangan sa-sakiti ibuu... hiks..." pintanya sambil memeluk ibunya erat.

"Aku tidak akan mengampuni mu jika kau berani menyentuh putraku!" teriak Kushina keras dan berusaha menyeret tubuhnya untuk menjauhi pria bertopeng sambil memeluk Kurama erat.

"Aku tidak yakin." sahut pria itu enteng lalu kembali menembak Kushina di area dada.

"Pergi Kurama!" teriak Kushina lagi dan Kurama pun berlari karena takut akan perintah ibunya.

Anak itu berlari begitu saja keluar dari pintu dapur yang terbuka meninggalkan ibunya yang hampir sekarat, pria bertopeng itu hendak menembak Kurama tapi Kushina berhasil menjadikan dirinya sebagai perisai untuk putranya.

Kurama terus berlari tak tentu arah dan akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah rumah tua dan duduk disana sambil menangis karena tidak berhasil menolong ibunya.

Butir-butir salju mulai berguguran dari atas langit dan ia pun tersadar bahwa malam ini adalah malam pertama musim salju, Kurama mengadahkan kedua tangannya ke langit dan butir-butir salju jatuh keatas tangannya membuat rasa dingin menjalar di telapak tangannya yang berwarna putih pucat.

Kurama bangkit dari duduknya setelah lama berdiam diri di depan rumah tua dan kembali berlari ke arah rumahnya yang terlihat kosong bahkan tetesan darah di depan pintu belakang masih terlihat basah lalu ia berjalan mengikuti tetesan darah yang mengarah ke ruang tamu, disana tetesan darah semakin banyak terlihat dan mengarah keluar pintu rumah, Kurama terus mengikuti tetesan darah yang berakhir di depan pintu pagar.

"Ayah ibu kalian dimana?" Kurama terisak dan mulai berjalan ke depan menuju jalanan yang terlihat sepi karena memang area perumahan tempat ia tinggal memang sepi dan tidak banyak yang tinggal disini.

Kurama terus berjalan lalu berlari sambil memanggil-manggil ayah dan juga ibunya, isak tangis dan air mata mengikuti setiap langkah yang ia ambil, di temani butir-butir salju yang semakin banyak berjatuhan, angin mulai berhembus kencang menerpa tapi ia tidak gentar, ia semakin cepat berlari kesana kemari bahkan sampai keluar dari area perumahan.

Kurama berlari kearah jalan raya yang ramai, ia menangis dan memanggil-manggil ayah dan ibu, Kurama berjalan memasuki sebuah jalan yang sepi, ia kembali berteriak tapi tak ada jawaban dan Kurama mulai lelah, air matanya telah berhenti mengalir.

Kurama mendudukan dirinya di jalan aspal tepat di bawah tiang lampu. Kedua sapphirenya menatap langit malam dengan sendu, dimana ayah dan ibunya? Kenapa mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya? Dan siapa pria bertopeng itu? Kenapa ia ingin melukai ayah dan ibunya?

Kurama menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan dirinya terus bertanya kepada hatinya yang ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Entahlah ia benar-benar tidak tahu dan untuk saat ini ia hanya duduk diam dan menyenderkan tubunya ke tembok yang ada di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Angin berhembus. Membuat butir-butir salju berterbangan mengikuti arah angin, menciptakan suhu malam yang semakin dingin menusuk kulit hingga ke tulang. Kurama masih duduk dia di tempatnya dengan pandangan kosong menatap kedua kaki telanjangnya yang memucat dan mengkerut akibat suhu yang semakin menurun.

Dari sudut matanya, mengalir setetes liquid bening yang jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipinya lalu turun ke rahangnya. Ingatan-ingatan tentang kejadian satu jam yang lalu berputar begitu saja, melintas dan tergambar di dalam kepalanya, membuat ia semakin kesal, benci dan bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menghabisi orang itu, orang yang memiliki tato ular di pergelangan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba sepasang kaki kecil dan mungil muncul dihadapannya membuat ia harus mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut raven sebahu dan memiliki manik berwarna hitam kelam seperti langit malam tanpa bulan dan bintang.

Gadis kecil itu membawa payung kecil bergambar beruang coklat di tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya ia membawa sebungkus roti. Gadis kecil itu pun berjongkok menatap sepasang manik sapphire milik anak laki-laki itu.

"Amu asti apalkan?" tanyanya dengan cadel mengingat usianya masih lima tahun.

Kurama hanya diam saja memandangi gadis kecil yang berjongkok di depannya sambil menyodorkan sebungkus roti dan menaruh payung ke jalan, lalu mengeluarkan kotak susu rasa vanila dari dalam saku mantel yang gadis kecil itu kenakan dan memberikannya pula kepada Kurama.

"Untuk amu." katanya sambil menyodorkan kotak susu dan sebungkus roti.

"Untukku?" tanya Kurama dan gadis kecil itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kurama pun tersenyum dan menerima roti dan susu dari gadis kecil, "Terima kasih." ujarnya tulus.

"Um. Cama-cama, alau itu cacu au ulang uyu anti papa malah alau cacu dak ada di umah." sahutnya riang sambil menoleh kearah pintu gerbang besar dan mewah tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Ya udah kamu pulang gih, makasih ya." Kurama lembut dan gadis kecil itu mengangguk lalu mengambil payungnya dan berlari begitu saja menuju pintu gerbang sebuah rumah mewah, dimana disana seorang satpam sudah menunggu nona mudanya.

"Cacu." gumam Kurama seraya menatap butir-butir salju yang berguguran dari atas langit, dipejamkannya kedua matanya kembali dan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman yang sempat hilang.

 **Bersambung~**


End file.
